The Sarah Jane Adventures Wiki:Layout Guide on Television Stories
Just after the infobox Just after the infobox, User should insert a couple of sentences about it episode. The name of the episode should be the first thing they writer, and it should be in bold. following that the User should detail what episode number it is and what series it it. Users should leave it at that, unless commenting on a key event that happens in the episode. Synopsis This should be the official BBC synopsis for the episode. This should be separated into Part One and Part Two. These heading should be a level three heading. No images should be inserted into this section. Plot Again, this should be separated into 'Part One' and 'Part Two'. This should give a detail account of what happens in the episode, using links where needed (only link to an article once, and it should be the first time it appears). Images should be insert into this section to help with the details about the episode. Each image should be contain a caption. Images should not be over-used and if a page has a number of images on it, and Users wish to insert a new one, an older images should be replaced, so the page does not get bogged down with images. This section should be in present tense. Cast This should be a bullet-point list of characters and the actor(s) who plays them. The character should be on the left, then a space and a dash, then another space, before the actor's name. This all has to be linked, The cast list should be in order they come in the closing credits. There should be no headings in the cast list, expect for those who are uncredited and this should be placed at the bottom of the cast list, separated by a line. References This is again, a bullet-pointed list but this time is is separated by headings. A reference is when a character talks, mentions, thinks about a person/place. Also it is when a character mentions they went somewhere, uses an item, mentions they have an ability/uses an ability or a theory/concept is mentioned. These should be separated by different headings, depending on the episode. A heading should appear only once, and every reference relating to that should be group under it. If a User is unsure about where a reference should go, leaving it under the reference heading, with no sub-heading above it. There should be nothing about other stories or an event that happened in an another story here! Notes and Trivia First of, there should be a bullet-point list with all matter of useful notes, trivia, behind the scenes notes etc. There should three then be a level three headings entitled: Rumours This should contain all rumours/myths relating to the episode. They should be in a bullet-pointed list. All rumours must be sourced as well, anything unsourced rumours will be removed. Filimg locations Another bullet-pointed list. This should give the episode place then a space and a dash, followed by another space. After this, there should be a real word place that has an external link to back up this information. Mistakes This should be a list of all mistakes in the episodes. There should be no answers to these mistakes on the page, however Users can use the talk page to discuss any possible theories to them. This should be in bullet-points. Continuity This is a bullet-pointed list that shows all references in the episodes to another episode/story. The reference should be who says it (e.g 'Sarah Jane mentions...') followed by the event. After this there should be a link to the story in brackets, and the link should be in italics. If a reference to another episode appears, and no character mentions it; state what shows the event, followed by the procedure above. (e.g. Posters, items etc) External links and references This should detail any references (links to other websites to back up information, such a rumours) and external links to other websites that relate to the episode (such as TARDIS wiki). Also in this section, above the references and external links, there should be a navigation bar that links to other episodes of that series.